Les Sentiments d'Un Fils
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Faramir entra dans la salle du trône, vêtu de sa lourde armure blanche et grise où l'arbre du Gondor paradait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Sa présence dans les lieux n'était nullement désirée, il le savait parfaitement. Cependant, quelque chose au fond de lui, un sentiment trop longtemps enfoui le poussait à venir dans ces lieux


_Bonsoir, _

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS centré cette fois-ci sur le personnage de Faramir mais également de Dénéthor. _

_Je souhaitais, à travers cet Os, pousser un peu la relation tendue entre le père et le fils. Mais cela est davantage basé sur les scènes du film, je l'avoue. (J'ai seulement utilisé quelques histoires sur le passé de Dénéthor tiré du livre, au sujet de sa femme.) Je voulais aussi montrer un peu une autre image de l'Intendant un peu fou que l'on voit dans le film, même si ce n'est que très légèrement suggéré dans le texte._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)_

_Si vous voulez suivre mes autres actualités, n'hésitez pas à rejoindre ma page facebook, "**La Plume de Syana**"._

**_Note:_**_Un grand merci à **La Petite Souri**s pour la correction et la suggestions ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! ;)  
_

* * *

**Les Sentiments d'Un Fils**

Faramir entra dans la salle du trône, vêtu de sa lourde armure blanche et grise où l'arbre du Gondor paradait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Sa présence dans les lieux n'était nullement désirée, il le savait parfaitement. Cependant, quelque chose au fond de lui, un sentiment trop longtemps enfoui le poussait à venir dans ces lieux.

Son père, Dénéthor II, grand Intendant des Terres, siégeait sur son fauteuil, une place se trouvant juste au-dessous du trône du Roi du Gondor. Il tenait toujours entre ses mains le cor de son fils aîné, disparu prématurément, bien décidé à se lamenter une fois encore sur son décès, oubliant les fonctions qui lui incombaient et sans essayer de se concentrer aux appels que poussait son cadet pour attirer son attention.

Faramir dût se racler légèrement la gorge pour intercepter l'attention de son père lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant lui. Ce dernier daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui, lorsque son cadet posa un genou à terre pour le saluer avec le plus grand des respects possible malgré la peine qui le saisissait de voir son géniteur agir ainsi à son encontre.

- Je pensais t'avoir donné des ordres, murmura Dénéthor avec une grande aigreur. Et parmi eux… Venir à moi n'y figurait nullement !

- J'ai cru que vous apprécierez que je vienne vous faire de réels adieux, commenta Faramir doucement, ignorant son dédain. Il y a une heure de cela, nous n'avons échangé que de froides paroles… Et… Je m'en vais reprendre les rênes d'Osgiliath…

- Je me fiche bien de tes adieux, grommela férocement son père. Je veux seulement te voir reprendre ce que tu n'aurais jamais dût perdre ! Si ton frère était encore en vie, il n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose se produire !

- Je le sais… Vous me le répétez sans cesse… Depuis tout petit, vous ne cessez de me dire que Boromir était bien meilleur que moi… Souffla Faramir, profondément blessé par le comportement de son père. Et cela est vrai… Moi-même je le reconnais… Sachez en tout cas, que j'ai toujours tout fait pour mériter votre amour, votre fierté et vos louanges… Mais il semblerait que jamais cela ne s'est produit…

- Pour les mériter, il aurait encore fallu que tu te comportes avec un peu plus de courage ! Cracha Dénéthor avec violence. Mais au lieu de cela, tu as toujours préféré verser ton temps dans la musique ou le savoir de tes livres ! Tu ne seras jamais aussi vaillant que ton frère ! Jamais !

Faramir se releva promptement, sous le regard colérique de son père, le cœur battant avec force contre sa poitrine. Des remarques telles qu'il venait de le faire, il en avait subi de nombreuses, sans jamais rien répliquer de ce qu'il pensait intérieurement, se contentant d'encaisser avec peine. Mais cette fois-ci, il était certain de ne jamais revenir. Il pouvait se permettre de libérer ses pensées, même si celle-ci furent des plus sombres et des plus horribles.

- Père… Je suis sincèrement navré que vous ayez une opinion aussi peu favorable de moi. J'agis selon mon cœur, selon ce qui me semble être le plus juste. Je ne recherche pas le danger, il est vrai… Et je ne comprends pas ce qui vous déplait à cela. Boromir était différent de moi. Il était certes plus vaillant que moi, mais il admirait aussi ma façon de réfléchir et de repousser toute tentative trop hâtive qui aurait pu mettre en danger ses hommes… Il admirait mon calme car il savait parfaitement qu'ainsi, il y en aurait toujours un de nous deux qui saurait calmer nos ardeurs pour défendre nos Terres…

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela ! Répliqua Dénéthor. Ce sont des hommes forts qui doivent remplir nos rangs et non des rêveurs qui pensent pouvoir tout régler par de vaines paroles ! Tu ressembles bien à ta mère sur ce point…

- Mère… Mère était rêveuse, cela est juste ! Mais elle ne manquait pas pour autant d'un certain courage, tout comme moi ! Répondit Faramir avec véhémence. Et je sais que vous ne prétendrez pas le contraire ! Mais cela ne vous suffisait pas… Reprit son cadet d'une voix tremblante. Vous avez souhaité la garder entre les murs de cette cité… Vous l'avez empêché de s'échapper par ses rêves… Voilà le courage qu'elle a dû user… Le courage de devoir siéger à vos côtés !

- Que dis-tu ?! S'exclama furieusement Dénéthor en se levant avec lourdeur de son siège. Sache que j'ai aimé ta mère à ma façon ! Cracha-t-il avec rage.

- Et cela a eu raison d'elle ! S'emporta soudainement Faramir. Vous avez agi de manière si hautaine, si froide, qu'elle n'a jamais osé s'opposer à vous… Elle l'a fait par amour pour vous, je ne dirais pas le contraire… Mais c'est ainsi que nous l'avons vu dépérir chaque jour passant, enfermée par votre emprise trop forte pour elle… Une emprise si détestable. Nul n'a osé vous le dire, continua son cadet sans se préoccuper de la stupeur de son père. Mais tous savaient que Fenduilas… Que notre mère se languissait de son pays, de la mer… Elle est restée à Minas Tirith uniquement pour vous Père ! Mais même lui permettre de s'échapper dans ses rêves, vous êtes parvenu à le lui interdire d'une certaine façon… Je ne referais par cette erreur ! Je n'agirais pas comme elle !

Faramir s'interrompit, les larmes lui venant lentement aux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre avec rage avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

- Je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas être le fils que vous vouliez que je sois… Tout comme vous n'aimiez pas l'épouse qu'était notre tendre mère… Mais je refuse de changer pour vous comme elle a tenté de le faire… Je n'ai qu'un espoir… Qu'un souhait… Celui que vous ayez une meilleure opinion de moi si je venais à mourir pour tenter de reprendre Osgiliath… J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous serez fier de me voir tomber au combat pour défendre nos Terres… Je… Adieu Père… Nous nous retrouverons dans un autre monde que celui-ci…

Faramir inclina la tête devant lui puis repartit rapidement. Son père le regarda faire avant de s'affaler sur son siège. Le cor de son aîné glissa entre ses doigts, tombant lourdement à terre dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Adieu mon fils…

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres doucement, sans que son cadet ne puisse entendre la tristesse et les regrets qui perçaient sa voix.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :) _

_Une petite Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? _

_Si cela vous intéresse, sachez que d'autres OS sont à venir, notamment des Os sur les personnages de Gimli, Legolas, et Elrond. Vous pouvez rejoindre ma page pour être tenu au courant :) (Le lien est sur mon profil)_

_Bon week-end à tous ! Bisous_


End file.
